necronomiconfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Difensore Nanico
Difensore nanesco Il difensore è un campione della causa dei nani, l'elite dei combattenti nanici, il simbolo dello stile di vita nanesco. Come rivela il nome, questo personaggio è un abile combattente, addestrato nelle arti difensive. Una linea di difensori naneschi è una difesa molto più efficace di uno spesso muro di pietra e decisamente più pericolosa. Dado vita: d12 Competenze: armi semplici e da guerra, tutte le armature, scudi Punti abilità: 2 + modificatore di Int. Abilità: Concentrazione, Creare armature, Creare trappole, Creare armi, Disciplina, Guarire, Ascoltare, Conoscenze, Osservare Talenti di classe selezionabili: Ambidestrismo, Deviare frecce, Combattere con due armi, Competenza nelle armi esotiche Tiri salvezza primari: Tempra, Volontà Bonus di attacco base: +1/livello Modifiche di Necronomicon Il Difensore Nanico ottiene un bonus naturale permanente di immunità ai danni fisici (contundente, perforante, tagliente) pari allla somma del modificatore di abilità forza + modificatore abilita costituzione fino ad un massimo di un 5% +1% per ciascun livello da DN. Es. un nano con forza 50 e cost 30 ha un bonus massimo di (20+10)=30% di immunità ai danni fisici che raggiunge solo se ha almeno 25 livelli da DN. Il Difensore ottiene un bonus permanente di +2 alla costituzione e alla forza ogni 10 livelli anche nei livelli leggendari. In posizione difensiva ottiene : *immunità ai colpi critici *immunità a buttare a terra *ottiene un bonus al attacco di 1 ogni 10 livelli da DN ed un altro punto per ogni 10 all'abilità creare armi. *Per ogni livello da difensore dal 26 (presi nei primi 40) ottiene un'immunità del 6% per ogni livello ai danni divini, magici, positivi, negativi (fino al 30% massimo raggiungibile con 30 livelli da difensore). *Ottiene +2 ai TS per ogni livello da difensore dal 26 al 30, massimo +10. *Se è Maglio di Grumbar il dn rigenera 1 punto vita per ogni livello da maglio. La durata della posizione difensiva è di 60 secondi +1secondo per ogni livello da dn +1 secondo per ogni punto a creare armature. Vengono considerati anche i livelli da difensore per il talento del guerriero preparare l'arma Classe di Specializzazione *Maglio di Grumbar *Cavaliere Divino *Cavaliere Arcano Requisiti Per diventare un difensore nanesco, un personaggio deve soddisfare i seguenti requisiti: *Allineamento: Qualsiasi legale *Bonus di attacco base: +7 *Talenti: Schivare, Robustezza *Razza: Nano Level Progression Difensore nanesco epico Il difensore nanesco epico è diventato la definizione stessa dell'inamovibilità. E' un combattente valoroso, in grado di resistere impavido contro qualsiasi nemico. Dado vita: d12 Punti abilità: 2 + modificatore di Int. Talenti bonus: il difensore nanesco epico guadagna un talento bonus addizionale ogni 4 livelli. In altre parole, ai livelli 14, 18, 22, 26, e 30. Talenti epici bonus: Pelledura, Critico devastante, Riduzione del danno epica, Resistenza energetica epica, Valore epico, Robustezza epica, Arma focalizzata epica, Critico distruttore, Salute perfetta Talenti di classe selezionabili epici: Velocità fulminea Special Defensive stance: An additional use per day is gained for every two levels past 9th. Damage reduction: The damage reduction increases by 3 points for every four levels above 10th. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *Patch 1.67 altered the way personal space works for player characters. This has the effect of allowing other players or NPCs to move past a player character in doorways and other tight locations so long as their is a minimum of walkable space available. A Dwarven Defender in Defensive Stance could previously "plug" a door or other choke point significantly wider than himself. As of this patch, this is no longer possible.